The Akatsuki's New Recruit A Deidara Love Story
by supersmileygirl101
Summary: Rima Kurenaiko leaves home to pursue her dreams of becoming a great ninja. She left because her parents wont let her become a ninja. Read this girls crazy adventures with the Akatsuki and how she annoys the members for kicks. I suck at summary's it's better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

Character;

Name: Rima Kurenaiko (Re-ma Coo-ren-eye-co sounds like Kurenai[one of the teachers in case you can't remember she had red eyes and black hair and was in love with Asuma], with a co at the end).

Age:18

Gender: Female

Looks: Her looks change depending on mood(its part of her kekkei genkai) when she is angry, feist, moody, wants to be annoying she has waist length light blonde hair in high pig tails and redish purple eyes. When she is any other mood than those she has blue/grey hair and dark blue eyes that are almost black. (Pictures of her, her outfit and her other looks should be in the side if I can get it working.)

Personality: She enjoys annoying people and impersonating them. She can be moody and act like a child aswell as be fiesty and mad. She is smart and mature when needed but she prefers to be childish and get moody, because after all thats who she is. She enjoys listening to music, and playing guitar while singing. She usually brings her guitar with her everwhere.

Backround: Rima's family never really accepted her to be a ninja(for reasons you will find out later;D) let alone be someone less than mature, obedient and very smart. She lived in a very rich family but decided to leave to pursue her dreams to become a powerful ninja. Originally from the Village hidden in the Grass.

Kekkei genkai: Her kekkei genkai has never been seen before (for reasons you find out later aswell) and it gives her the abiltiy to use elements (if you watch a couple episodes of Avater: The Last Airbender it will be good because that is the kind of element she uses but she also uses spirit) which are: Spirit, Water(any type of liquid), Fire(any type of heat), Earth, and Air. She can summon the elements(other than Spirit) by moving her hands in certain motions to do certain attacks, and Spirit is her summoning creature(I guess you could call it). By that she uses her blood and does a summoning jutsu but a spirit of someone dead(powerful or not)comes to fight by her side. But this is only part of it, her other half is where she can touch someone once, and tell them to do anything and the have to obey no matter what (she does this by touching their skin,) then when she is about to give them a command her eyes turn light purple. She only has to touch you once. but once she touches you it sends a shock (not miner, it causes her a lot of pain) of electricity through her body. The down fall to her ninja ability is that she doesn't know how to use chakra well or do any type of self defence.

(She joins right after Deidara)

And The Akatsuki(if you don't know them, I suggest you watch Naruto... or just leave... either way)

*Story Start*

~~Rima/Your P.O.V~~

I was finally away from my family. I was finally out of Kusagakure(A/N That is the village hidden in the Grass, incase someone didn't know). I was on my way to Amegakure to see if I could trick my parents, after all the would search as far away as possible first. I was leaving because my parents don't want me to be a ninja, but it was my dream to become a ninja. So off I went to pursure my dream. After a couple of days of walking, I finally made it. It was so gloomy here. So grey. Not even a bit off blue in the sky, But oh well, it would have to do, I just need to find somewhere not to public to train, I'm sure I have a kekkei genkai. All I have to do is awaken it. And maybe get a rain coat or someting, I'm almost soaked and I haven't been here that long. Good thing my guitar case is water proof. As I wonder around aimlessly I find a small shop. As I walk in, I see rain coats! Thank all that is good. I get a grey one, so I will blend in. I don't want to seem out of place. I pay for the coat and pull it over my head, I walk out the shop and seem to blend in. I walk to a small area in the forest. I focus on the power with-in. I was told by an old wise lady that that would help. I focus as hard as I can, and nothing happens. I get frustrated and my hair goes blonde and goes about hip length in high pigtails. This always happens. My looks have always changed, since I was little, I'm not sure why though. I just call it my secret kekkei genkai. I ball my hands up in fists and stomp on the ground and a huge mound of earth comes out of the ground a few feet ahead. I stare at it shocked, so I look around thinking someone was playing with my head. No one was around, and when I move my hands the rock follows. I move my hands high in the air and the rock does so a few feet ahead of me. I push my right hand forward with and open palm and the rock goes flying forward and smashes a tree, breaking it in half, making a huge crashing sound and flakes of wood go flying. I stare at my hands in amazement. I stomp on the ground and another one comes out, I throw it at another tree. I try with my hands this time, I pull my hands from being down at my sides and more earth comes up I get so happy my looks change again. Back to my black hair.

I walk forward past the trees I broke and find a small river, I sit down at the edge of it and put my hands in the water, lifting it out after a few seconds. I fill my canteen with water and then try to lift earth with my hand again but instead water comes up, so I flick my hand to the side and the water goes smashing into a tree, making a hole through it. I stare gapping at it. I go back into the village since it was getting darker, and decided to get a hotel. I see a nice hotel that is decently priced right next to a strange tower that looks some what like a face. It almost looked like there was a man on its tongue. I shrugged it off and walked into the hotel. "Hello,how may I help you?" The older woman behind the desk asked me. "I would like a room with a single bed for the night if you have one please." I remembered to use my manners. My parents would kill me if they found out I was being rude. 'Shut up, you left them days ago, forget about them.' I thought to myself. "Yes of course, your just in luck, we have one left, here is the key, room number 7." you thanked her and took the key, leaving to find room 7. Once you found it you walked into a small room with a single bed in the middle. You went to take a shower and got ready for bed.

The next morning I got up early and went to take another shower and prepare for the day. I left the room after making the bed. Walking up to the desk I gave the lady the key and thanked her after paying. I then left the hotel and looked up at the strange building. Not seeing anyone I went on with my journey to where I was training yesterday. Today it was quite windy, after a wile of training I got frustrated with my hair falling into my face all the time. I clenched my fist And my apperance changed once again. I was so frustrated by my hair I just yelled out, and the wind blew my hair back in a harsh push. I didn't think much of it, so I just let my breathout in a sigh, I was getting hungry. I should eat, but I need to train more. Its my top priority. I wonder what else I can do. I went to the library to find some books on elements, I found a book about summoning, so I got it. I accidentally bumbed into some guy and our hands brushed, I looked at him with a "seriously? Don't touch me" look on my face. He looked at me and laughed, calling his buddys over. I just kept looking for more books to see what I could learn. "Look at the emo girl!Haha, she's so ugly" the one who bumped into me said, they were all looking at me. I gave them all a confused look. they just laughed and kept talking as if I wasn't there, I went up and tapped the other two on the shoulders. I felt a shock. It hurt a lot but I would have to suffer through. "Could you please stop talking about me, Its rude." I said to them, and walked away.

After I left the library I wen to another hotel looking for a room, after getting one I sat on the bed reading the books I had borrowed from the library. I learned all you really need is your blood and chakra to summon your 'creature'. I wasn't able to do that, I can't do anything with chakra yet. I went back to the library and looked for books about chakra. The same guy from about an hour ago and his friends were there, I sighed on the inside. He came storming up to me "What the hell did you do to us?!" He yelled at me. I looked at him with a confused look as I cocked my head to the side. "Don't give me that look! What did you do?!" He yelled again, I was getting a headache. "Stop yelling please, you're giving me a headache." I simply stated. "I don't care!" he tried to yell but it didn't work. "See? I can't do anything you tell me not to." He was fumming. "maybe you've just learned to be more obdient." I said as I walked away.

After getting my books, I left the library and went to the hotel, I read for a few hours and went to sleep. The next morning was actually sunny. I was enjoying the sun, it looked nice, and things started to heat up. After an hour or so of training I started playing in the water, it was nice and refreshing, I was playing with the water by bring it out and around. I followed the river up to what looked like an old hotspring, so I went in. The water was even colder than it was outside in the river, so I was getting upset, I was really looking forward to going in a hotspring, the next thing I new I had fire coming out of my hands, and it was heating up the water. I got it to an average heat, and relaxed, after a couple of minutes a lady with blue hair came in. "Did they heat up the water here? It used to be so cold." she said in an emotionless voice. She was beautiful. She got in and after a half an hour of relaxing and silence, I said my goodbye. I left and realized they didn't have any towels and the woman with blue hair brought her own, I sighed, thinking I would have to stay wet. I didn't want to so I just sat out, thinking of ways to get dry without using much energy, so I started fanning myself with my hands, on one of my waves that was a bit more forceful there was almost a huge gust of wind. I tried it again and realized that my hand made the gust of wind. So I waved my hand but off in front of me. The trees infront were completely torn apart. I was so shocked. So now I can use, fire, water, earth and air. And apperently tell people to do things without the being able to disobey. Hmm. I went back to the hotel and got the books, I returned them to the library. I was on my way back from the library when suddenly someone stopped me. It was two men in black cloaks with red clouds on them, one of the mans skin was blue, he reminded me of a shark. the others skin was a fair color, and he had long black hair and red eyes.

Ok, So just so you all know, I don't not own any of the Akatsuki memebers(except Rima when she joins) I own the plot, and Rima. Nothing else. Kayy? All rights go to the proper owners. 


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: I was on my way back from the library when suddenly someone stopped me. It was two men in black cloaks with red clouds on them, one of the mans skin was blue, he reminded me of a shark. the others skin was a fair color, and he had long black hair and red eyes.

***STORY START. RIMA/ YOUR P.O.V***

I look at the two men, not afraid. I raise my right eye brow. "Can I help you?" I say, not really caring what they want. "Yes you can." the blue man snickers. "We were sent by our leader to collect you." the man with red eyes said. "Hn. I don't really care, I have things to do. Please leave." I say simply. "We were told to collect you. So you have a choice." the red eyed man continued. "Hm, And whats that?" I ask while putting my weight on my left leg, eye brow still raised. "You either come with us, or die right here right now." The blue man snickered. I was getting annoyed by him. "Fine, I need to go gather my things." This cocky, smug facade was really hard! I walked past them, and towards my hotel, they followed close behind. I went into my room and they stood outside. I grabbed my guitar and swung it on my back, I then came out and went to the front office and gave them the key while thanking them. I walked with them two men, between them. It was silent, but no they didn't seem to mind, but the silence was killing me."So what exactly do you want with me?" I asked "Our leader has seen your talents and thinks you will be of great use." the red eyed man said. "Hmm, Okay. What are your names?" I asked pondering what he might need me for. "I'm Itachi Uchiha." said the red eyed man now known as Itachi. "Kisame Hoshigaki" the blue man said. "Yours?" Kisame asked, "Rima Kurenaiko." I replied, Itachi just made a 'Hn' noise while Kisame nodded. "Where are we going?" I wanted to know as much I as I could before I got there, "You sure ask a lot of questions for a kid." Kisame said, I just glared at him. "To the base." Itachi said, I anime sweatdropped, that's not exactly what I meant.

After a lot of walking we made it to an area in the woods. "Why are we stopping?" it didnt look like we were anywhere near a base. Or near anything for that matter. "We're almost there, put this on." Itachi gave me a blindfold. I gave them both a 'really?' look. I sighed and put it on anyway. "Whats the point of this?" I attempted to walk but tripped over a tree root. "Ow." I stood up and decided it would be best to stay still. "You can't know where the base is, you haven't passed the test yet." Kisame said. "Ohh, ok. And how exactly do you plan on getting me there?" I asked. "Like this." someone picked me up bridle-style and started walking. "Oh." I simply said feeling stupid. After a while I heard something like a big rock moving. I just waited until something happened. "We're here." Itachi said. I was put down and told to take off the blind fold, I did as told and saw some giant creature with hands in front of it. Itachi and Kisame took their place of two of the fingers. Suddenly there were holographic people on the other fingers. I could only define them by their eyes. "Good." One of them said. "Take her to the hideout." the same man said again. Itachi and Kisame nodded, while the same man dismissed everyone. They jumped down, told me to put my blind fold back on and again I did what they said. Then we left, the same one picking me up. the rock moved back into place. They continued walking and then stopped. "Am I taking the blind fold off?" I asked. "Not yet." Itachi said again. I made a small oh sound and waited. Soon I was put down again, and then told to take off the blindfold. I took it off to see I was in some weird cave like thing that had little tunnel like things. I stood there waiting for some kind of command or something. "Come with us." I nodded and followed Itachi and Kisame. The walked down numerous halls until we finally stopped at a door. Itachi knocked and there was a muffled 'come in." from the other side, we all walked in. "Here she is." Kisame said with a smirk. I just looked at the one who seemed to be in charge. "Good. You two can leave." Itachi and Kisame nodded and both left. I stood there not sure what to do. "Whats your choice?" He asked. "If you are referring to joining or die, I choose to join" I simply stated. "Hm, Ok we need to test you." he said. "I haven't really trained much, I'm not sure if you are aware but I have only just discovered my abilities." I said plainly. "Yes I am aware, but you still need to be tested, you will have to make due." he said. "Konan, go get the other members, send them to the the third training room. We are testing the new member." he told someone, I didn't know where the person he was talking to was, until I heard another voice. "Yes Leader-sama." A lady with blue hair and a paper flower in her hair said as she disappeared leaving paper behind. "Very well, follow me for your test." I nodded, and he stood up walking out the door, I followed behind him through a lot of halls. When we suddenly stopped it was in front of a big thick door that looked pretty heavy. He opened the door and walked in, I followed behind, seeing 8 other men and the blue haired lady. They all looked very different from each other. "Lets get started. You have to beat at least 6 of the 10 of us to pass." 'Leader-sama' said. I nodded waiting to see who my first opponent would be. "Hidan." 'Leader-sama' said. The man with silver eyes got up and had an evil smirk on. I just looked at him. "What are you looking at B**ch?" he said. Hm, what a mouth he has. I just walked to the middle of the room. He walked in front of me, I looked over to the leader and he just said go, so I waited for Hidan to attack. He took his scyth off his back and threw it at me. He seems to be a long distance fighter, all I need to do is get close enough to touch him. I dodged him attack and ran up to him, he kept throwing his scyth at me, me dodging as much as possible until he finally hit me, My arm going right between the blades. His smile turned into a scowl. "What the hell was that?!" he yelled. I just ran up to him and touched him, Feeling a huge shock going through my body, I cringed. His scyth hit my my leg giving it a small scratch, I just raised my eyebrow. "I suggest you stop." he brought his scyth up to his mouth and licked the blood off and smiled wickedly. He then stabbed himself and drew and circle on the ground in blood with his foot, then inside the circle he drew an upside-down triangle I have him a questioning look. He smirked, "Lets see how you like this b**ch!" he then stabbed his leg. It felt like my leg had been stabbed. I looked down it was bleeding just where he stabbed his. "Stop, Forfeit now!" I yelled. He laughed but started walking towards the side lines, "What the f*ck!" he yelled as his body was walking up to the leader "I forfeit" he stated. He then looked at me a glared "What the f*ck did you do to me you b**ch?!" He screamed. "Very well, Kakuzu, you're next." the leader said. A man with green eyes and a mask covering everything but his eye area stood up and walked to the middle of the training grounds. The leader said go. I waited for him to do something. I was soon wrapped up in something like tentacles. I was shocked, I realized this was his attack because I was being squished. I flicked my and and his tentacles were cut, the fell off of me. I stood in some sort of fighting stance. He tried using them again, but I used earth and threw it at him before he had a chance to touch me, he went smashing into the wall making a huge dent in it with the boulder crushing him. Soon there were some strange masked creatures around me. I was wondering if this was his summoning jutsu. They looked like they were made of his tentacles. *I don't think I can beat him.* I thought to myself. *I think I'll have to forfeit, either that or be beaten and not be able to fight the others and fail the test.* I was contemplating on quitting or not. "I forfeit." I say boldly. "What the f*ck?! You have the nerve to beat me, yet you wont even try to beat him?! You f*cking b**ch!" Hidan screams, I just glare at him. "Yes. I know when I can't win." I say simply. "Very well, Kisame, Your next." Leader-sama says. Kisame gets up and brings his big sword with him. I look at it plainly. Leader-sama says go, and I run up to Kisame. He swings at me but I jump over it. He changes it coarse and hits me while I was in the air, I go flying, but I use the wind to catch me before I hit the wall, I get up really shaken from the hit. I use my earth and make the ground underneath him drop. he jumps out of the whole and lands next to me. I touch his hand and he doesn't seem to notice, I then hit him with fire. He is pushed to the other side of the arena. "Kisame. Forfeit, Now." He does as told and scowls at me. "So far, I won two, I only need four more wins!" I say. "Don't get cocky, while you were talking to yourself, you were told to fight me." A man with red hair comes up to me. "And you are?" I ask him. "Sasori" He says while getting some strange puppets ready to fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Recap:"So far, I won two, I only need four more wins!" I say. "Don't get cocky, while you were talking to yourself, you were told to fight me." A man with red hair comes up to me. "And you are?" I ask him. "Sasori" He says while getting some strange puppets ready to fight.

*Story Start, Your/Rima's P.O.V*

He had a plain look on his face, I returned it mocking him, I then smirked as Leader-sama said go. I ran towards him and he sent his puppets after me, using some sort of strings. I looked at them confused, I stopped running letting them come near me, I then noticed they had needles with poison on them. The puppet type thing then threw the needles at me, I flinched and instinctively lifted my arms to protect my face, I was waiting for the impact but nothing happened. I waited a while longer but nothing happened still, I looked up to see water protecting me, a shield type thing in front of my whole body, the needles inside of the water, I remembered what I did with the wind outside the hot spring, and flicked my hand in Sasori's direction, watching the water, needles and poison all heading towards him. He dodged easily, and I cursed under my breath. *Damn, never thought he would dodge it, they aren't like me... these people are actual ninja's. I'm just a ninja want-to-be.* I thought to myself, suddenly the puppets were heading towards me, I ran to the left, but the just followed. I was almost out of breath, and they were catching up. I collapsed on the floor and curled up into a ball type thing, using my arms and knees to protect my face. Again I waited but nothing happened. I waited longer before opening my once again closed eyes *Keep your eyes open, don't be scared. Be strong!* I mentally yelled at myself for being scared, *a real ninja would never cower in fear like this!* I scolded myself. When I finally stopped ranting about not being a real ninja and how I can't be scared, I realized I was being protected by a coffin sort of thing made of earth. I smiled to myself and then pushed my hands out (as if I were pushing walls around me away) first to my sides, then in front and behind me, and then lastly above me. I waited for something to happen. I didn't see Sasori or his puppets anywhere, so I ran way from where I was, incase he was trying to attack me from underneath, I was right because I was soon flying through the air, I did a quick check for blood, not seeing any or feeling pain, I dismissed it.

Soon enough I was close enough to finally touch him but he moved away to fast, I cursed under my breath again. *I was so close.* "Sorry but you will have to try harder than that to touch me." Sasori said. I nodded, learning from his teachings. I hadn't noticed until now, but the others were still watching. I cursed again, they soon will all know my style and easily be able to beat me, I sweat-dropped. *This is impossible, why must I have gotten so cocky?Now They all know my style, so therefore I won't pass and I'll be killed.* I then tried something new. I used the earth to drop underneath me, but I easily stayed with it. I then resurfaced it to next to Sasori, and touched his cheek. *Strange, he feels so...Cold. And his skin isn't soft, its hard...*I then commanded him to forfeit. He just stood there. "Sasori, forfeit now." I said again. Again he did nothing. I realized he wasn't human. *Damn. I can't beat him, this will go on forever if I don't do something." I then stopped and turned my body and face to look at Leader-sama. "I forfeit. I realize I can't win." I said to him. "Are you f*cking kidding me?! You can't even beat the puppet?!" Hidan screamed. I was getting annoyed with him yelling again. I sighed. "No, I'm sure Sasori realizes that this will go on forever. We are equally matched. Haven't you Sasori?" He nodded and went to sit down. I waited for Leader-sama to call someone else to fight me, but instead he just nodded. "Very well, That's it for today. You will be escorted to a room, stay there until we call you for dinner or until I call you to my room. Understood?" He asked, I nodded to him. He then turned to Konan. "Konan, take her to a room. Then start cooking." She nodded and walked out the door, I quickly ran to keep up with her. As my appearance changed.(A/N incase you haven't noticed, Rima has been angry, feisty and annoyed so she has had her blonde hair and reddish purple eyes.) I followed Konan to the room, and she opened the door for me, I thanked her and she just nodded. I sat on the bed cross-legged, I was doing nothing but thinking about how much more work I would have to do tomorrow. I took my canteen off of my belt(it was already opened from my battle) I started playing with the water and before I knew it I was being called to come to Leader-sama's office. Konan was outside my door and she just started walking, I was assuming it was towards Leader-sama's office, so I followed. We stopped at a door, and Konan knocked, there was an 'Enter' from the other side so she opened the door for me, I walked in and she closed the door behind me. "I have decided to let you join." he said calmly. "What?! But i haven't passed the test!" I exclaimed, I was shocked, but this could be another test. "Yes, I am aware of that. But being as you just discovered your powers, and you realize when you can't win, it means you know your limits. I also realized you didn't block, or use chakra. Why is that?" he questioned, *Oh gosh, this is embarrassing!* "Well, the truth is, I just started to train with my abilities, and I don't know how to block properly, OR use chakra." I sighed. Very well, I will assign certain members to teach you. What else do you not know how to do?" He asked again. "Throw Kunais or Shuriken. Umm, Summon things... Ummm, I think that's its... I'll let you know if I can think of anything else." I said, ashamed of not knowing this stuff. "Very well. Lets go eat dinner. Konan?" He called. "Yes?" She came out of nowhere. "Get her an Akatsuki cloak, and the other ring." he told her, she nodded again and left.

"Come. Its dinner time." I nodded and followed him, we were in an area that seemed like a dinning room, there were 10 seats. Leader-sama took the one at the end, and Konan returned and took the one at the other end of the table. The other members soon all joined. I sat in between Itachi and Kisame, not really knowing anyone else. Plus they seemed like brothers to me. "Everyone, we have a new member. Please introduce yourself properly." he directed the last part to me. I nodded and stood up. I was about to say something but was rudely interrupted. "What?! Are you f*cking serious?! You let this little b**ch join?!" Hidan yelled. "Yes. Now stop complaining because she beat you. You interrupted her." Leader-sama said I thanked him by bowing slightly. "As I was going to say-" I was interrupted yet again by Hidan. "What?! This b**ch didn't-" this time I interrupted him. "SHUT UP! I'M FUCKING TALKING HERE!" (A/N I'm just going to actually type it now, its easier.) I shouted at my appearance had already changed to blonde hair and reddish purple eyes. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," I glared at an non-talking Hidan who was struggling to try and talk. "My name is Rima Kurenaiko, its nice to meet you all." I said and looked at everyone in the process. I made a small bow aswell before sitting down. "Alright, since you don't know everyone, i shall start the introductions. My name is Pein, call me Leader-sama though." Pein said. *Hey he never said I couldn't call him Pein in my head* I snickered to myself. "I'm Konan." Konan said. "Kakuzu." Kakuzu said. "Kisame." Kisame stated boredly. "Itachi." Itachi said in a monotone voice. "Sasori." Sasori had no expression, like Itachi. "Deidara, un." A guy around my age with blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eye, yes eye. I can only see his right eye, his left eye is covered by his long blonde hair."And this is Tobi!" a man with an orange mask that looked some what like a lollipop said in a childish voice while pointing to himself. I was about to let Hidan speak when Leader-sama said someones name, but I didn't quite catch it. "I'm Zetsu, ** She looks yummy Leader-sama.** I agree, but we can't eat her, she's the new member." A guy that was half black and half white said (A/N to make it easier the bolded words is Black Zetsu. Normal is White.) and something like a venus fly trap around his head said. "Call me white Zetsu." The white half said. **"And me black Zetsu." **I nodded and her disappeared again. "Hidan you may speak now, but no yelling or swearing at the table." I told him. "What did you do to me?!" he asked with no swearing and in an inside voice. "Hidan, its my kekkei genkai. And I simply told you not to yell and not to swear at the dinner table." I sighed at his stupidity.


	4. Chapter 4

Recap: Rima has just learned all the Akatsuki members names, and told Hidan not to yell or swear at the table. Hidan not thinking just tried to yell at her. (I nodded and her disappeared again. "Hidan you may speak now, but no yelling or swearing at the table." I told him. "What did you do to me?!" he asked with no swearing and in an inside voice. "Hidan, its my kekkei genkai. And I simply told you not to yell and not to swear at the dinner table." I sighed at his stupidity.)

"Alright, let's eat." Pein said.

Everyone nodded, I could feel Hidan's cold glare lurking on me but I just ignored it. Konan got up to go get the food. She soon returned with soup and bread. I wasn't much of a fan of soup so I just waited for everyone to grab food and the took a piece of bread. It was surprisingly quiet. I looked up to see everyone eating, occasionally people looking at me but when our eyes met, they would drop their gaze. I was getting nervous so I grabbed Itachi's arm who was on my right. He looked at me for a moment then continued to eat. I followed his example and ate my bread with my free hand. After food. Konan got up and brought back ice-cream.

"Yay! Tobi likes ice-cream!" the man I now know as Tobi said in a childish voice.

It seems to me he liked to speak in third person. I looked at Itachi and he was looking of into the kitchen, or at Kisame because they both seemed to be in the same place in my view, yet I was a lot shorter than the other members. I turned to my left to see Kisame looking at his ice-cream in slight disgust. I gave him a questioning look that he didn't see. I look at Itachi and poke him after i had dropped his arm.

"Itachi-nii-san. Whats wrong with Kisame-nii-san? (A/N I'm not sure if that's the way you put it with the dashes, but its suppose to mean elder brother, so if I put that there it just means brother, it will only be with Itachi and Kisame and possibly Kakuzu later on.)" I ask my nii-san. Of course he isn't my real nii-san, I've never had siblings, but he and Kisame-nii-san are the closest things to brothers to me.

"Hn." Itachi-nii-san says, I decipher it to saying his ice-cream, I have learned the language of Itachi since I met him. I look at Kisame and then to his ice-cream.

"Do you not like that kind of ice-cream Kisame-nii-san?" I ask him. It was chocolate my favorite, I had gross vanilla. (A/N everyone has different kinds of ice-cream, I don't really know where to fit that in.)

"No." He said simply.

"Do you want mine Kisame-nii-san?" I asked him once again, hoping to get him chocolate.

"Yes." he said again, we traded ice-cream and we both ate it happily.

After everyone finished eating, they went to the living room, I grabbed both Itachi's and Kisame's arms. They both look at me, Itachi looking away again, but Kisame snickering. "Afraid?" He asks.

"No, nervous, I don't know what I'm suppose to do." I tell him simply. He chuckled and walked over to the couch, pulling me and Itachi with him (because I was holding both their arms).

We all sat on the couch. "What do you guys do for fun around here?" (A/N ok 1. I know there are a lot of these-.- and 2. This is more modern, so they have wii and a t.v.) I asked Kisame because Itachi had pulled out a book to read.

"We play wii, watch tv or movies. You know, what normal people do." Kisame answered. I nodded.

"Can we play wii?" I asked.

"Sure. Mario cart?" he asked. I nodded me head excited to play.

Kisame and I played Mario Cart for a couple of hours, We even had a crowd by now. Everyone was watching, we were both tied, We were trying to see who was the best Mario cart player out of us, and we all decided to have a huge tournament. Kisame and I the first two players still haven't lost to one another. Finally I got a red shell, I looked to his half nothing his didn't have anything. I shot it at him, hitting him making him fall back. I laughed because we were close to the finish line, the two of us were tied for first place until I ran across the finish line making first place, Kisame third. I then jumped up and started dancing around in a small happy dance. Pein comes out of his office to see what all the noise was about, being as everyone was cheering for me.

"Whats going on out here?" Pein asked.

"I beat Kisame in Mario cart after playing for 3 hours straight otousan!" I said, then hugged him.

"...Did you just call me otousan...? Like father...?" He asked kind of surprised.

I just nodded and the hugged Itachi, he simply patted my head.

"Sorry Kisame-nii-san." I said to my new brother and hugged him aswell. He just grumbled.

"Who's next?" I asked really excited. Everyone just looked at one another. "I think its time for bed, you can continue tomorrow, those of you who don't have missions." Pein told us, we all nodded and went to our rooms. I just held on to Itachi's arm. I tugged it, he looked at me.

"I don't know where my room is." I answered his unasked question. He nodded and brought me to a room and opened the door for me. I made a small bow gesture as a thanks, as he turned to go to his room, which I noted was the first hall from the living room, I knew because I saw him go there earlier. I made a mental note of how to get back to my room from the living room. When I finally turned into my room and closed the door, it was dark. I felt around on the walls for a light switch. When I finally found it, I flicked it up. I looked on my bed and their was an Akatsuki cloak, and the kanji kū and slate blue nail polish, and of course nail polish remover for when your nail polish chips or when you mess up. I walked up to it to put on the nail polish when I saw a small note. It read:

_"Rima,_

_This is your cloak and ring. As well as the proper color nail polish, and some nail polish remover in case you mess up. Your ring goes on your left pinky._

_Leader-sama."_

I giggled at how he signed it Leader-sama. I thing painted my nails with almost no mistakes. I then slipped the ring on my left pinky. I put my cloak at the end on my bed, hanging it on the foot board at the end of my bed and crawled into bed. I then fell into a deep slumber, dreaming about everyone and who I did and didn't like showing very clearly in my dreams.

I woke up and managed to remember how to get to the living room. Once I was there I then walked through the small push door to the kitchen seeing everyone at the table but Konan who was next to me making pancakes.

"Do you want some help?" I asked.

"If you don't mind." She had relieved look on her face.

After breakfast all those who weren't on missions came to the living room to continue our Mario Cart Tournament.


	5. Chapter 5

Recap:After breakfast all those who weren't on missions came to the living room to continue our Mario Cart Tournament.

***Story start. Rima's P.O.V***

After 2 hours of playing, finally defeating the last player-Hidan- I did my victory dance-The Carmelldansen, because it's awesome.

"That's only because i let you win." Hidan grumbled.

"OOO! Can we bake a cake?" I asked

"YEAH! TOBI WANTS CAKE!" Tobi screamed. Everyone just sweat-dropped.

"Please?" I asked sweetly. They al just sighed in defeat and went to the kitchen. I jumped with joy.

"Yay! Tobi and Rima-chan get to bake a cake!" He yelled. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the kitchen with me. "OK! YOU GRAB A BOWL!" I pointed to Sasori, he didn't complain, but went a grabbed one.

"YOU GET THE SUGAR!" I pointed to Deidara. He nodded and grabbed the sugar.

"YOU GET THE FLOUR" I point to Kakuzu. He sighed and walked to a cupboard anyway.

"YOU GET THE UNSWEETENED COACO POWDER!" I pointed to Tobi. He nodded and ran off to find it.

"YOU GET THE BAKING POWDER AND BAKING SODA!" I pointed to Hidan.

"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO GET TWO FUCKING THINGS?!" he yelled back.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" I yelled back as he started walking towards where the things were.

"Kisame-nii-san, can you get the salt please?" I asked sweetly he walked to a cupboard. I smiled and turned to Itachi.

"Itachi-nii-san can you get the eggs please?" again I asked sweetly. He nodded and walked to the fridge.

"HIDAN. YOU LOOK BORED, GO GET THE MILK AND VEGETABLE OIL!" I said loudly. Before he could yell back I told him not to talk.

"Itachi-nii-san, can you boil a cup of water for me please?" I asked again he nodded and went to boil water.

"YOU GET THE VANILLA EXTRACT," I pointed to Sasori, who again just nodded.

"HIDAAN!" I sang. He glared at me.

"GO GET THE MEASUREMENTS A CUP, 3/4 OF A CUP, HALF A CUP AND HALF A TEASPOON!" I told him, he grumpily got up and went to get the measurements I told him.

"Kisame-nii-san, can you turn the oven on to 350 degrees F as well as grease and flour two nine inch round pans please?"

"Sasori can you help Tobi stir 2 cups white sugar, 1 3/4 cups all-purpose flour, 3/4 cup unsweetened cocoa powder, 1 1/2 teaspoons baking powder, 1 1/2 teaspoons baking soda, 1 teaspoon salt, 2 eggs?" He sighed but nodded, and went to Tobi who was sitting next to the bowl.

"Kakuzu, can you get the mixer?" He grabbed the mixer and put it on the table, not moving from his spot but using his tentacles.

"Deidara, help Tobi add 2 eggs, 1 cup milk, 1/2 cup vegetable oil, and 2 teaspoons vanilla extract, then mix for 2 minutes on medium speed of mixer. Stir one cup of boiling water last. The batter will be thin. Pour evenly into the prepared pans." He sighed and walked over to Tobi to help him, Itachi puting one cup of boiling water on the table.

"After you finish that ut it in the oven for 30-35 minutes or until it passes the toothpick test, which is you put the toothpick in the middle and iff the is nothing on if when you pull it out it is done. Then you let it cool for 10 minutes in the pan, and then you take it out and put it on a wire rack to cool completely." Again he sighed but nodded as well this time. (A/N this is a real recipe I got from )

After we finished the cake we all went to watch TV. Hidan wanted to watch the saw movies. I of course said no. So we just watched what ever show was on the TV at the time.

Sorry its super short guys. I would love some ideas if you have some, that would be great. Oh and get ready because I'm putting a new character in soon. Her name is Sayuri (Say-you-re). anyway get ready for that. Although I am going to wait sometime for her to come in, after all Rima isn't all cozy yet and the Akatsuki aren't quite used to her (especially Hidan lol) yet. Anyways get ready for that. If you ever have ideas I'm always all ears. Anyway thanks for reading, please check out my other story its about Ouran High School Host Club, Hikaru Hitachiin to be exact. Its called The Troubles Of Living With Twins. Thanks

xoxo

Meg


	6. Update

Hello! Well, I am terribly sorry that I haven't written in so long! please forgive me. I am going through a lot. I just started high school a couple of weeks ago, I have to get used to the homework. I haven't really been given a break with anything, Me and my friend are in a bit or a rut, we keep calling it off and such. So anyway, I am sorry I haven't written, I am trying to get more chapters ready. Anyway, make sure to watch for the next chapter, I don't know when I will post next but anyway, sorry there hasn't been anything new lately. Please forgive me, i will try my hardest to make the next capters longer.


	7. Update 2

Ok guys... So I have been trying to write this I really have, but when I write it on this app (Wattpad, its also a website where you write like Fanfiction) its completly different from what it says in the doc and its usppose to sync, but it hasn't, so it is confusing me... SO I will have to re-write it and pick which one I like better, sorry its been forever since I have written this story, I really am. Please don't hate me ~.~ Even if you do, I still love you!;3 3


	8. Chapter 6

Recap: "After you finish that put it in the oven for 30-35 minutes or until it passes the toothpick test, which is you put the toothpick in the middle and if the is nothing on it when you pull it out it is done. Then you let it cool for 10 minutes in the pan, and then you take it out and put it on a wire rack to cool completely." Again he sighed but nodded as well this time. (A/N this is a real recipe I got )

After we finished the cake we all went to watch TV. Hidan wanted to watch the saw movies. I of course said no. So we just watched what ever show was on the TV at the time.

***STORY START! Rima's P.O.V***

"Sasori, I need you to teach Rima about chakra." Pein said, Sasori nodded and grabbed my arm dragging me to a trainging room.

(since I'm to lazy to type what happens when she learns)

After a while I was so tired, more tired then I have ever been in my life, using chakra was not easy.

***Itachi's P.O.V***

Leader-sama had told Sasori to go and teach Rima about chakra. How could she not know about chakra. And if she didn't know anything about chakra, what else is there that she didn't know. She was already incredibly strong for her age. But she has something no one else has, or that people know of. What could have given her t something like that? I must know more about her, and her past. But most importantly her jutsu, and if there is any weakness.

***Rima's dream***

~I was walking through the old town I lived in with my parents, I was only seven. I wandered around aimlessly. I looked into a small shop, it was already 5:00 pm. Knowing I had to be home soon, I started walking home. I was looking down, walking slowly while kicking the dirt up with my feet as I walked. 'Hey! What where your going kid!' Someone yelled at me as I bumped into them. 'Sorry, please forgive me.' I said as I bowed. I continued my walk, when I looked up, I saw a boy with blond hair sitting on a bench near the ninja academy. I sighed, I really wanted to be a ninja. 'Whats wrong?' I heard, I looked over to the blonde haired boy, who I could now see that he had blue eyes and he had cat whiskers. 'Nothing, what's wrong with you? You seem sad.' I say being able to interpret people's emotions by their auras. 'I can't pass my ninja exam.' I instantly grew a huge smile. 'You're a ninja?!' I was so happy I met someone who was a ninja.

I soon went home because I didn't want to be late for supper and upset my parents. "Mommy! Daddy! Guess what!" I yelled as soon as I took off my shoes and ran to find my parents.

'What is it, honey?' My mother came out of the kitchen and looked at me with her gorgeous smile.

"I met a ninja today!" I smiled big.

'Dear?' My mother asked, signaling my father to come in, with a worried expression clearly written on her face.

'Yes?' He asked, curiosity was being shown in his eyes, but nothing of his facial expressions.

'Honey, why don't you tell your father what you just told me?' My mother asked as she walked back into the kitchen, probably to finish supper.

"I met a ninja today Daddy." I then again smiled, only to get yelled at.

'I don't want you near those _things.'_ My father hissed.

"How come Daddy?" I asked with my innocent seven year old voice.

'They are monsters. I don't want you near any of them.' He hissed again. He should have slapped me there from disrespect, but him being the loving father he was, didn't. Yet.

"But Daddy, the one I met was nice." I looked up at him, with my golden eyes, having my golden hair in long curly pig tails.

I was soon slapped, I wasn't suppose to talk back, and this is what my father considered talking back. My mother soon came running back into the picture. She grabbed me and pulled me away from my father.

'What was that for, she was just exploring today.' My mother said. My father was upset, and just walked away.

'What happened?' My mother asked, I explained what happened, not crying because I knew I had to be strong and not show emotions to become a ninja, my parents never knew why I didn't cry, but they didn't ask either.

My mother soon grew a shocked face and walked back to the kitchen, I could tell she was angry with me, so I went up to my room.

***Dream End***

I woke up, disgusted with myself. Hating myself for thinking of my parents again.

Ok, so I know this is super short, please forgive me because it took so long ;ooo


End file.
